


DOUBLE RAINBOW

by surrenderdammit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Rainbow Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My original picture for the icon of me and EclecticRegard. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOUBLE RAINBOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/gifts).



THEME SONG: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX0D4oZwCsA)

YEAH. IDEK. PRINCESS ASSCRACK (left) AND PRINCESS MODESTY (right) ROCKING THE DOUBLE RAINBOW.

MORE RAINBOW ADVENTURES: [[link]](http://surrenderdammit.deviantart.com/gallery/30297584)  



End file.
